Opposites are always the same
by DarkGoddessofthenight01
Summary: Me and my friend, Alex got sucked inside the avatar world. Now we must play along or we get killedand why does Alex butting heads with Zuko. Zutara, Taang and many more..and WE'RE JUST THEIR TO BOTHER THEM! NO PAIRINGS WITH US! I PROMISE


**Hello everyone!!! This fic is dedicated to my friend Alex…. **

**She's a huge fan of avatar! **

**And don't worry, we won't be Mary sues in the story… **

**Or if we are can you please tell me? Promise, I won't be offended. **

**Oh and it's after book one. **

**It all starts here **

I was only hanging out in my room when I suddenly heard rustling outside my window. I took out my metal bat and slowly walked towards the window. Oh and by the way, it's night time. Anyway, as I slowly approached the window, a hand came out of nowhere and slammed to my window. Then I realized it was only my friend, Alex; she was wearing a jacket with a hood and was tapping in my window.

"Alex, You idiot!" I yelled as I let her in, usually she enters through the door but I guessed she was hiding from her brothers.

"Sorry, my parents left and the stupid babysitter fell asleep. The brats won't stop bugging but I manage to escape they're wrath." Alex explained as she sat on my bed. I suddenly noticed something under her jacket. **(And no, it's not what you think. You perverts!!) **

"What's that?" I asked as she took out a DVD under her jacket.

"I just bought this yesterday, its avatar: the last Airbender." She exclaimed as she grin so happily that was already creeping me out.

"O-kay, you are aware that you have an unhealthy obsession to that anime…" I questioned as she gave me those "I-do-not-know-what-you're-talking-about" look. She just happily put the DVD on and we began watching it.

As soon as the show started, I began feeling this weird thing inside of me. I was totally zoning out that I didn't noticed a black hole appeared in the TV. Normally, I would be the first one to panic but I guess Alex beat me to it.

"Lex, help me!" she yelled as she grabbed on to my shirt. Luckily, it managed to bring me back to reality but it was too late. Black tentacles began grabbing in with her and the only thing I could do is hold onto her.

"Lexer, if we die, can you please tell my brothers I hate them." She said I she held onto me.

"And if _I_ die, don't let anyone in my funeral." I said as we began screaming our heads off. _'This is the end, goodbye cruel world…I won't miss you.'_ I thought as we both lost consciousness.

Okay, normally I would wake up from a weird dream but this time I won't. I was in a very foggy place and it was in a swamp. I began exploring around when I noticed someone was following me. I'm very defenseless without any weapon and the worst of all, Alex wasn't with me. _'Okay, don't panic. I have my fist but what if it's a strong man that can break me like a twig? Alright, now panic!'_ I thought as I began sprinting away. I may not be a fast runner but I managed to lose that person who is stalking me. I was about to head back when a puddle of water began to glow under me. Without a second, I was sunk inside of it. I was already drowning and I don't know where to look for air, I tried to look up but I couldn't swim up to the surface. Then suddenly a voice said to me: _"Do not be afraid of your element…"_ What? I know I was born in the sign of Pisces but what has got to do with me drowning? I was beginning to loose air and the last thing I remember was hand reaching down on me. _'Is it you Jesus…?'_ I thought as I lost consciousness again.

**Meanwhile… **

Alex opened her eyes and realized I wasn't with her. _'Okay, we got sucked in and Lex was with me and now, I'm somewhere inside the Avatar world …' _She thought as she began walking around. As she walked around, she saw a small villa and entered it. _'Wait, this is the beginning of book two. So if my guesses are right, Zuko or Iroh will be here…'_ She thought as she looked around the villa. She saw a girl the same age as her but looked more stoic, so she hid herself. _'Wait a minute, I know her somewhere…What's her name again, Anna…Ara…Alana…**Azula!'**_ She thought as she took a glimpse at the fire nation princess. _'What is she doing here? Oh yeah, she is sent by her father to look for Uncle and Zuko, might as well listen to their conversation.'_ She shrugged as she silently took steps and listened to them.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked as he eyed his niece suspiciously, knowing Azula she was sent here for something.

"Hmmm, must be a family trait... both so quick to get to the point!" Azula said coldly as she crushed the shell with just one hand.

"Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." She answered as she looked at Zuko who was surprised about the news. _'Hmm… What will happen if I interfere?'_ Alex thought as she continued to listen.

"Did you hear me? I just gave you good news; you should be happy, excited, and grateful. I just gave you great news. I'm not a messenger, you know." She said unkindly.

"I'm sure your brother just needs-" Iroh was about to say something when Azula snapped at him.

"Don't interrupt me, Uncle!" She said angrily, "Very well, I shall be hearing your answer tomorrow." She said as she left with a smirk on her face.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry have to end it here. Don't worry, I'll update soon. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
